


Perfect

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Shiro is so hopelessly in love with his new wife.DJ Play That Song!"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful."- Perfect by Ed Sheeran (I prefer the cover by Leroy Sanchez though)"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again."- Lucky by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> While listening to this song, I just kept imagining Shiro and Allura for some reason. So I wrote a little ficlet inspired by it.

To say that Shiro was distracted would be a major understatement. His eyes and attention had been on his new wife the entire night. Even when the guests patted him on the back in congratulations. Even when the other Paladins spoke with him. He just couldn’t believe that this woman had accepted him. Married him. He wasn’t even aware of the smile that was on his face constantly, but others were. Others saw how he had changed. They’d have to have been blind to not realize how in love this man was.

Shiro couldn’t stop his breath from hitching when Allura turned her head just enough for their eyes to meet. She smiled warmly at him, excusing herself from Shay with a polite nod. Shiro watched as Allura strode across the courtyard and between the guests, effectively causing Shiro to ignore whatever Lance and Keith were talking about. His eyes only left hers to be mesmerized by how the white sundress flowed gently with the breeze and from her graceful movements. Although she had changed out of the wedding dress she had worn, this dress made her look almost as beautiful. But in all honesty, it didn’t matter what she wore. She was beautiful in every way to Shiro.

Once Allura reached Shiro, she silently placed a tender kiss to his cheek and slipped her hand into his. “Ready for that dance?” she asked softly.

Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat. He was ready for whatever she asked of him. He would do anything for her and she knew it.

“Of course.”

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and led him through the crowd to the center of the venue that had been designated for dancing. Allura slipped out of her heels easily, knowing that the grass would make dancing difficult in them. She motioned for Shiro to do the same, who just smiled and slipped off his dress shoes. 

The grass tickled their feet as the walked hand in hand to the very center and Shiro placed his hands on Allura’s hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Shiro again was mesmerized by her eyes. The eyes that he had fallen in love with. The unique purple pupils and stunning ice blue that surrounded them. They’d never not take his breath away.

They stood still for a moment before the song that they had chosen began to drift over the area from all corners of the venue. Shiro felt Allura begin to sway in rhythm to the music and joined her. He slipped his arms around her completely, clasping his hands together behind her back. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Allura sighed. “I’m such a mess right now though.”

“You look perfect,” Shiro assured. He wasn’t lying though. He knew that Allura was talking about the way a few stray hairs had escaped and were flowing in the breeze. How her makeup wasn’t as vibrant as it had been during the reception. How she wasn’t wearing her heels anymore to complete her outfit. But none of that made her less perfect in any way. 

Allura’s head dropped and she rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I love you, too,” she whispered, her breath tickling his neck and sending a shiver up his spine.

They continued to sway, the grass cool and soft beneath their feet. They were in their own world, completely focused on one another. The affectionate gazes of their guests completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this may be my first true ficlet. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
